Fire Bat
__NOEDITSECTION__ “"This terror of the skies was born out of Oil. Undetectable by the Single AirBomb, Fire Bats materialize with ease, but are fragile in our world." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Fire Bat is a fast, cheap and relatively weak, ranged flying unit. Its appearance is that of a gargoyle with large horns, stubby wings and large hands with sharp vicious claws that are covered in what seems to be Oil. **It is made of Oil and is trained in the Special Barracks. **The Fire Bat's method of attack is spitting Oil. **Because it is a flying troop, it cannot be attacked by Cannons, Mortars, or Repeaters in Ground Mode but is extremely vulnerable to Anti AirCrafts and Cluster Bombs. **Although out of all Oil Troops the Fire Bat has the lowest health and does the least damage per second, it has the fastest training time and requires the least housing space. On a per housing space basis, the Fire Bat has the highest DPS of all Oil Troops (and is fifth among all troops to the Thief, Conjurer, Gasbag and Warrior). **Multi Airbombs do not detect Fire Bats, but regular Cluster Bombs do, and can kill ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Fire Bats are relatively inexpensive and take up only 2 housing spaces, making them well suited to use in a group rush strategy. **Fire Bats can be destroyed by a single Cluster Bomb; therefore a good strategy is to deploy them one at a time in different locations to set off the Cluster Bombs, and then follow up by deploying them massed. Note that you cannot test for Multi Airbombs in this manner, as these traps do not target Fire Bats. **As is the case with all flying units, Watch Towers, Magic Towers and Anti AirCrafts should be taken out before deploying Fire Bats. **Using Huges as a distraction when using Fire Bats to attack other buildings is a good idea since the Huges will attack the defensive buildings and keep them occupied while the Fire Bats attack all the outside buildings achieving at least 50% damage. ***Note that while Huges can be used to destroy an Anti AirCraft, they will not occupy its attention while it is being attacked (it will still shoot at your Fire Bats). **Like Gasbags, Fire Bats are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Anti AirCrafts, Watch Towers and Magic Towers, then deploy a single Fire Bat. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. In the Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened Fire Bat will eventually destroy every building. ***''Important note:'' In many cases a single Fire Bat will take enough time to destroy the remaining buildings that your game will time out due to inactivity, which will cause your attack to end prematurely and be unsuccessful (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To prevent this from happening either deploy multiple Fire Bats, move your screen around, tap in the red zone, or simply change the view every few moments by panning or zooming. **Fire Bats can overpower Anti AirCrafts as they only target one Fire Bat at a time; but beware of Magic Towers which can vaporize entire swarms of Fire Bats. **A good way to use Fire Bats is to use a meatshield such as Dragons or Lava Hounds as most Anti AirCrafts and Cluster Bombs can kill Fire Bats very quickly. *'Defensive Strategy' **It is really helpful to have an Cluster Bomb in case you are attacked by Fire Bats. It's the biggest weak spot for a Fire Bat, especially if the attacker has multiple Fire Bats, as Cluster Bombs do splash damage and can wipe out an entire group at once. For this reason it is helpful to place the Cluster Bombs near storages/Stronghold. **Defend Anti AirCrafts, Magic Towers, Repeaters, and Watch Towers well so the Fire Bats don't have free rein. **Fire Bats, although individually weak, are very powerful in large numbers. **Make sure to protect Watch Towers and Anti AirCrafts with a Magic Tower which does devastating splash damage to hordes of Fire Bats. **If your attacker plans on deploying a large number of Fire Bats, they will typically try to trigger your Cluster Bombs first with single Fire Bats deployed at several points around your base. To counter this, make sure the trigger radius of each Cluster Bomb is at least behind the first row of defended buildings; this will help ensure that the single Fire Bats will be destroyed by other defenses before they can trigger the Cluster Bombs. **Fire Bats are useful in the Clan Hall as they can attack both ground and air units for a decent amount of damage, and can only be hit by Dragons, Rangers, Conjurers and other Fire Bats. ** ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Fire Bat's appearance changes at levels 3, 5, and 6 ***At level 3, the Fire Bat's skin changes from light blue to royal blue, with its horns and forearms a slightly darker shade of blue. ***At level 5, the Fire Bat's skin turns gray, and its horns and forearms both turn black. The eyes also glow a ghostly white, making it resemble a fully-fledged gargoyle. ***At level 6, the Fire Bat's skin turn reddish purple. Its wings also turn into light coloured purple, similar to Level 2 Dragon. ---- *'Trivia' **Their appearance resembles that of a gargoyle. **Blue particles can be seen when the spit Oil hits the buildings. **Tapping on the Military Camp will make the Fire Bat sneeze Oil and they sneeze more of it when at level 6. **The Fire Bat is the fastest flying unit, and one of the fastest troops overall along with the Thief. **The Fire Bat is the first, and so far only the Oil Troop that can be upgraded to level 7 in the Researching Center.